The invention relates to improvements in friction clutches, especially for use in motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in friction clutches of the type wherein a pressure plate is non-rotatably but axially movably connected to a housing or cover and is biased by one or more prestressed resilient devices (e.g., in the form of diaphragm springs) to urge a clutch plate or clutch disc against a rotary counterpressure plate (e.g., a flywheel) which is driven by the output element of an internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle. The clutch disc can serve to transmit torque to the input element of a variable-speed transmission in the power train between the engine and the wheels of a motor vehicle.
Friction clutches of the above outlined character are disclosed, for example, in published German patent application Serial No. 24 60 963, in German Pat. No. 24 41 141, in German Pat. No. 898 531 and in German Auslegeschrift No. 1 267 916.